


Shifter and Inferno

by Capucine



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new superhero team that includes the technopath Gwen Grayson, the pyrokinetic Warren Peace, and the shape-shifter Magenta Chang battles their first giant robot. Things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifter and Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> The canon divergence is that Gwen Grayson isn't evil.

She was up in the air, jetboots giving her a boost. Magenta, with the help of the technopath Gwen Grayson, had become a superhero in her own right.

Warren watched her, sending a jet of flame towards the looming giant robot. “Shifter! Look out for the backhand!” he shouted at her, sending a jet of flame towards the foot of the robot. 

She didn’t respond, too high in the air and just having dodged the fore swing.

“Shifter! Backhand!” he shouted again.

She still didn’t hear him, and was shooting from her ray gun at the eyes of the robot; the theory had been, according to Grayson, that once they were able to get rid of sight, much of its abilities would go down.

“MAGENTA!” he shouted, and now she turned her head, but it was too late, the hand was swinging towards her and she wouldn’t stop hovering in time—

There was a loud thwack, as she hit the building to the robot’s left.

She was stuck then—falling. She was falling.

His fucking girlfriend was falling ten stories.

Warren did something he’d never done, blasting off his shoes as the flames jetted from the soles of his feet, sending him unsteadily and quickly towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her small body, and they smashed through the window of the sixth floor.

The glass had cut him, he realized, as he felt his face and arms sting. Too bad; she was more important. He felt her over, and she was still, too still. He pressed his ear against her chest, and thank God, he found a heartbeat.

His radio crackled. “Inferno—report. Inferno—please report.”

He didn’t bothered responding, instead holding her tightly in his arms.

“Warren!” Gwen shouted, and he finally pressed the button.

“Yeah, Grayson?”

“Report—what’s happened to Shifter?”

Magenta groaned, and began to move in his arms.

“She’s alive,” he said, pushing her hair from her face.

“Oh god, did I get hit with a bulldozer?” Magenta said, holding her head.

“Close enough.” Warren helped her stand, but only after checking for broken bones; in all likelihood, she’d broken a few ribs and gotten a concussion. “We’d better call in Stronghold; you know how he likes to help.”

“God, again?” Magenta held her head, but still looked disappointed at their joint venture as a team needing someone else again.

“Yeah. Better to need help than to die, I always say,” Warren said, patting her on the shoulder. “Grayson, call him, please.”

“Sure.”

It was a long wait in the ER, and Will got all the credit for taking down the robot, but they still made a good memory as a team: first ER selfie as a team.

Honestly, though? He was just glad she was okay.


End file.
